


The Point Of No Return

by placida_nox



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Hand Jobs, I'm Sorry, M/M, izaya's a little shit, sexual tension that isn't quite fully resolved, shizuo's caught between izaya and a very hard place, wink wink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 20:38:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3950920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/placida_nox/pseuds/placida_nox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shizuo finally manages to corner Izaya, but Izaya applies a particularly effective method of getting away relatively unscathed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Point Of No Return

 

“IZAYA!”

It had all began as per usual.

On a relatively quiet day, Shizuo had been casually walking the streets of Ikebukuro when, in the corner of his eye, he caught one glimpse of Izaya’s ridiculous smiling face and it’d sparked in him the usual, unhinged rage. In the blink of an eye, he was ripping up the nearest vending machine and hurling it towards Izaya. 

Izaya had dodged the flying projectile effortlessly before flashing Shizuo a grin and turning to run. And as always Shizuo was compelled to follow the bastard, controlled solely by the desire to beat the living shit out of him.

The chase was on and after a few torn up street signs here and more destroyed vending machines there, Shizuo’s leg muscles began to burn and his heart was racing as he tried to keep up with Izaya, both all too familiar sensations to him.

There was nothing that suggested, to either of them, that this encounter of theirs would be different from all the rest, and would start something neither realised they wouldn’t be able to stop.

Shizuo didn’t know how long he’d been chasing Izaya, but he knew he had the insect trapped when Izaya turned into an alley he didn’t realise was a dead-end, stopping abruptly. Izaya’s moment of hesitation was long enough for Shizuo to catch up, grab him, and hurl him at the other end of the alley. Twisting in the air in an effort to grab hold of something that could help him stop, Izaya failed and hit the brick wall with an echoing thud.

Shizuo was surprised when Izaya didn’t jump back up like he usually did and shake it off, instead he was lying on the ground, face turned away but still obviously breathing. It was a moment or two before Shizuo decided to cautiously approach the limp figure, not for a second believing he had actually managed to knock out his formidable opponent. It took a lot more than a wall to take down Izaya. 

“Oi,” he grumbled watching Izaya for any reaction.

He stopped a few metres short of Izaya’s body, making sure he was out of reach. It wasn’t the first time the louse had decided to play dead.

In the space of a breath however, Izaya had gotten up and now had a tight grip on the back of Shizuo’s neck while he comfortably held his switchblade to Shizuo’s throat.

“Shit,” Shizuo muttered through gritted teeth, clenching his fists and resisting the urge to move unless he wanted to shred his own throat on the blade.

Izaya had his characteristic smirk plastered on his face. “You’re much too trusting,” he said in mock disappointment. “Were you really worried about me?”

“I’ll kill you.”

“Wanna bet Shizu-chan?” Izaya laughed in his face with genuine amusement.

Izaya closed the space between their bodies, his smirk unfaltering, hand perfectly still as he kept the knife against Shizuo’s skin. Shizuo felt his stomach drop when Izaya rolled his hips into his so that their bodies were pressed flush against each other.

“What the hell?!”

Shizuo shoved him hard and Izaya stumbled back into the wall that he’d been thrown at only a couple minutes before. But the sudden movement had caused Izaya to drag the blade across a small part of Shizuo’s throat.

It wasn’t enough to cut anything vital, but it was still annoying. He heard a small click as an unapologetic Izaya closed the switchblade and returned it to his pocket.

Fresh blood began to run down his neck, but Shizuo wiped it away like it was a minor inconvenience. Barely registering the pain from the cut, Shizuo was more focused on what the hell Izaya thought he was doing. Replaying the moment in his head, Shizuo felt his cheeks turn red, some embarrassment mixing with his anger.

Tipping his head to the side in curiosity, Izaya’s almost blood-red eyes didn’t miss any of the reactions passing across Shizuo’s face.

“Nervous Shizu-chan?”

“Fuck you,” was the only response Shizuo could put together, stuck in a situation he had spectacularly lost control of.

“That’s the idea,” Izaya replied with a predatory smile as Shizuo noticed a dangerous gleam in the informant’s eyes.

Arm outstretched, but in a surprisingly non-threatening gesture, Izaya started to approach him as if he was trying not to spook a suspicious animal. When Izaya’s fingertips grazed the top of his shoulder, Shizuo pushed Izaya away, whose back hit the wall again. Izaya’s expression never changed and he became no less determined.

Personal preservation seemingly abandoned, Izaya didn’t stop trying to reach out to him even though Shizuo pushed him away each time. However, Shizuo couldn’t help that with each of Izaya’s advances, his shoves were becoming less and less forceful and Izaya’s fingers began to linger on him for longer. 

Over the years, the flea had more than proven how patient he could be when it came to something he wanted, but the fact that Shizuo could possibly be the thing that Izaya wanted was terrifying. The thing that frustrated Shizuo the most though was that he didn’t understand _why_. He couldn’t explain why he was letting _Orihara Izaya_ , the person he hated the most in the whole godforsaken world, touch him.

Shizuo’s mind couldn’t stand the thought of being so close to Izaya but for some reason, his body seemed to slowly be giving in and no matter how much he yelled internally, he couldn’t get his feet to move.

Shizuo was paralysed, his mind racing, and the only coherent thought was, ‘ _Why?_ ’

The last push barely moved Izaya at all, so Izaya saw it as an opportunity to let his hands wander a little more boldly. He undid each of the buttons on Shizuo’s vest, eyes flicking up to Shizuo’s face as he undid each one, a small smile playing on his lips.

Shizuo kept his own face blank, deciding that if he wasn’t going anywhere then he wouldn’t give the flea the satisfaction of looking nervous, even though the lump in his throat said otherwise.

When he was done, Izaya’s elegant fingers danced along the hem of Shizuo’s pants. They travelled up his chest, feeling every ridge of the defined muscles that were hidden beneath the crisp white shirt. Shizuo immediately tensed at the almost contact and held his breath. Izaya’s hands didn’t stop until they were tangled in his hair.

He tugged on the strands caught between his fingers hard so that Shizuo had to lean forward, which took away his slight height advantage. Izaya crowded him again and aligned his slim body with Shizuo’s own – and they fit annoyingly well together it seemed – their faces so close that they could feel each other’s breath.

It was strange, Shizuo had never breathed the same air as his enemy before. Not like this anyway.

Izaya’s smile widened, his mouth grazing Shizuo’s lips and Shizuo had no choice but to feel every one of Izaya’s words against his lips.

“Don’t you want to know what it’d be like? It’d be fun, ne? _Shizu-chan_.”

The light press of a mouth against his own seemed to finally wake up Shizuo to what was actually happening.

Shizuo grabbed Izaya’s wrists and pinned them against the brick wall above their heads with an iron grip, the air leaving his lungs in harsh, angry breaths. 

Izaya grunted in surprise, looking pleased, and began to a laugh as he taunted, “Come on monster, make me moan.”

Driven by a force he had given up trying to understand, Shizuo crashed their mouths together, finding that he had no inclination to disappoint Izaya. There was no tenderness in the kiss, just aggression and want. The little self-control Shizuo had been clinging on to he abandoned to let lust take control, and it wasn’t long before it took over him entirely. 

Shizuo’s senses were flooded with the taste of his enemy, Izaya’s soft lips enrapturing him. He was surprised when the faint taste of copper leaked through and he realised that he’d accidently bitten Izaya’s bottom lip.

Tipping his head back slightly, Izaya dragged his tongue across his lip to wipe away the blood, the corner of his mouth turning up in satisfaction when he noticed how Shizuo’s eyes were fixed on his lips.

The thought of having Izaya finally cornered, made Shizuo’s body begin to react in a way that wasn’t fueled by rage, but with desire. A low groan escaped Shizuo’s throat when Izaya purposefully pressed his clothed erection against the growing bulge in Shizuo’s pants.

This was the moment when Shizuo still had the chance to walk away, but if he was honest with himself, he didn’t want to stop. Izaya smiled again before he leaned in, letting their mouths meet again.

As they began to kiss each other roughly, Shizuo adjusted his grip on Izaya’s wrists so that only one hand was holding them in place, allowing the other to finally explore Izaya. His warm hand met cold skin as he slipped it beneath Izaya’s shirt, and he left goose bumps wherever his hand blindly wandered. Shizuo easily found Izaya’s nipple, rolling the perked up stub between his fingers.

Shizuo could’ve sworn he heard Izaya whine against his mouth but he was instantly distracted when he felt Izaya’s hips buck up towards him. Shizuo hissed in response, suddenly reminded of just how hard he’d become and how uncomfortable it was.

Shizuo stopped the kiss, leaning his forehead against Izaya’s, his chest heaving with each breath. His heart was pounding, his blood racing through his veins. Usually that only happened because of the wrath and adrenaline of the chase, but this time it was different. This was all pleasure, and the danger that went along with it. 

He moved down Izaya’s neck to press bruising kisses to his skin, which Shizuo hoped would leave unfading marks for Izaya to see and be irritated by later. When Shizuo reached the place where Izaya’s neck met his shoulder he bit down on the skin there, digging his nails into Izaya’s side.

Shizuo was mostly acting on a guess that the flea liked to mix pleasure with pain, and he was right. It wasn’t anywhere near enough to break skin but it was enough to finally earn the moan that Izaya had demanded earlier, the sound of which went straight to Shizuo’s cock.

He continued to nip at Izaya’s skin, taking pleasure in the sounds that Izaya was making. Izaya kept restlessly rolling his hips against Shizuo’s, like a cat in heat, craving as much friction as he could get. Izaya squirmed in his grip in an effort to get Shizuo’s attention to the place where he obviously wanted it to be. 

It shouldn’t have surprised Shizuo that Izaya couldn’t manage to stop being annoying even then, but at least he was keeping his mouth shut.

There was a tearing sound as Shizuo easily tore Izaya’s belt with just one hand and natural strength, too lazy to deal with the buckle. He spared Izaya’s pants the same aggression and unbuttoned them, snaking his hand inside and under the waistband of Izaya’s underwear. The contact made Izaya release a grateful sigh and Shizuo freed his wrists only to have Izaya’s fingers immediately tangled back in his hair.

The amount of pre-come that had already leaked from Izaya’s cock made it easy for Shizuo to start stroking him. Naturally, Shizuo chose a brutally slow pace he thought Izaya deserved to be tortured with. But Izaya didn’t make a single complaint, the only sounds he could hear coming from Izaya were a mixture of quickened breaths and quiet moans.

After a few moments of coping with Shizuo’s pace, Izaya leaned forward to rest his forehead on Shizuo’s shoulder and began to thrust into his grip. Shizuo turned his face into Izaya’s hair, Izaya’s scent making him pleasantly light-headed. Not that he’d _ever_ admit he liked anything about the louse though.

Shizuo kept moving his hand along Izaya’s cock in slow, deliberate strokes, every so often passing his thumb over the head to feel Izaya jolt against him. When Izaya’s breathing became shallower, Shizuo knew he was getting close.

The hand that was still braced against the wall beside Izaya moved to grip the back of Izaya’s head. Izaya let Shizuo move his head back to rest against the brick wall, before Shizuo’s hand fell to rest against the curve of Izaya’s neck.

Shizuo wouldn’t let himself miss out on seeing the expression on Izaya’s face when he came. 

Although he’d successfully managed to ignore his better judgment up until that point, Shizuo couldn’t ignore the part of himself that suspected it was all still a game. That Izaya was just reacting how he thought Shizuo would want him to.

The informant’s eyes were slightly watery at the corners and filled with want as he looked back at Shizuo, his cheeks flushed a deep crimson. Shizuo’s thumb glided over Izaya’s too pink, parted lips. Izaya’s tongue brushed against the tip of his thumb and he opened his mouth slightly wider, giving Shizuo a silent invitation. Shizuo was surprised but slid a couple of fingers across Izaya’s lips into his mouth, Izaya beginning to suck on them lewdly to stimulate Shizuo’s imagination.

Even if it was just a game and something purposefully planned, Shizuo easily forgot that he cared. He liked the image in front of him of an undone Izaya. Undone only because of him.

Just that thought alone would have been enough for Shizuo to finish on his own, but one of Izaya’s hands managed to find its way into his pants to attend to Shizuo’s waiting erection. Izaya only had to run his smooth hand up and down the shaft a few times before Shizuo was trembling, seconds from release. Shizuo’s hand on Izaya began to move faster in response to Izaya’s touch, making a shudder run through Izaya’s body as well.

Shizuo withdrew his fingers and pressed his mouth to Izaya’s again in a hurried kiss. When Izaya came, he had Shizuo’s name on his lips but it was lost in the heat of the kiss they shared. Shizuo followed him a couple seconds later, the orgasm hitting him harder than any truck ever could.

Once they ran out of breath to sustain the kiss, Izaya removed his hand from Shizuo’s pants and leaned his head back against the wall, closing his eyes as he silently enjoyed the short-term euphoria. Shizuo stepped back, his body feeling heavier than usual, and wiped away the mess on his own hand on his pants which he did back up again.

Izaya opened his eyes again and sighed contentedly as he playfully hooked his fingers in the belt loops of Shizuo’s pants, attempting to pull him closer. The smirk Shizuo looked up to see painted on Izaya’s face, pulled him so quickly down from his own high that it felt like he had crashed full-force back down to earth. 

What had he just done?

In one quick motion, he’d turned Izaya around and was holding his face against the wall. If he wanted to, he could shred the side of Izaya’s face across the bricks.

“Don’t _ever_ do that again,” Shizuo growled in his ear before releasing Izaya and stepping back to put some much needed space between them.

Izaya looked back at Shizuo over his shoulder and grinned.

“But you seemed to enjoy yourself,” he purred as he leant back into Shizuo, pressing his ass against Shizuo’s crotch. “Wanna try the proper way now, Shizu-chan?”

Shizuo’s gut twisted with desire, and he cursed himself when he felt his dick twitch in interest at Izaya’s suggestion, knowing full well the flea would have felt it. But he controlled the urge, keeping his hands by his sides in tightly clenched fists.

He took another step back and turned, walking towards the entrance of the alley. 

“Next time I see you, I’ll kill you,” he declared loudly over his shoulder.

Shizuo wouldn’t let Izaya play that sort of game with him and win. But as Izaya’s soft, amused laughter reached his ears, Shizuo knew that he’d already lost.


End file.
